Black Bee
by LilCharmyBee
Summary: Bumblebee is tired of Autobots. Always calling him short and always blaming him for just a mistake he did by accident. Megatron notices this and convinces Bumblebee to join the Decepticons. Can the Autobots get their friend back? COMPLETE!
1. Black Bee

Hey people

**This is my first time writing a Transformers fan-fic so be nice. Some people might be out of character so sorry about that. And also this story takes place in the Transformers Animated universe. And if you watch Transformers Animated this story will take place like maybe after the Autoboot Camp episode. So read and enjoy! **

**I do not own Transformers or any of the characters in this story. Thank you!**

**Black Bee**

**Chapter 1**

"Autobots! Transform and roll out!" the leader of the small team of Autobots said as his teammates transformed into their vehicle modes as did he.

There was a news flash on the TV of the Decepticons causing trouble for the people of Detroit. Of course it was Blitzwing and Lugnut. No Megatron to be found. Probably hiding at the Decepticon base and sending his little lackeys to do the job for him. That or maybe he was still looking for StarScream.

"Wait guys let me come!" the young tan human girl yelled running up next to the passenger side of the yellow combat detective car, which was Bumblebee in vehicle mode.

"Sari, this could be too dangerous for you." Optimus said. The poor leader always had to try and convince Sari to stay at the base so she wouldn't get hurt.

"You always say that! I never even get hurt! Besides I've got Bumblebee to protect me." Sari said grinning as she hugged as much as she could of the yellow car.

"Kids got a point." Bumblebee said happily.

Optimus just sighed "Alright. She can come but she's your responsibility Bumblebee."

A cheer of happiness could be heard from both Bumblebee and Sari. Sari quickly opened the passenger door of the 'car' and jumped in and closed the door. She quickly buckled her seat belt and smiled.

"Oh this can't be good." The black motorcycle said sighing.

Soon the Autobots drove off to where Blitzwing and Lugnut were. On the news report they were at some company and destroying the building. Now they were at a construction site.

"Ha ha ha! Oh Lugnut have you ever seen anything so funny. The little organics running around scared. It's so funny!" the triple changer said happily and switching his many faces to his random face.

"Be quite fool!" Lugnut said angrily. "The Autobots might here you!"

"So? They probably already know we're out here moron." Blitzwing said happily. The triple changer soon felt a sharp pain in his back. His random face was soon the hothead face. "Who did that!?"

"I did." The black ninja bot said standing on the top of a construction vehicle with about three more ninja stars in his hand.

"Oh you stupid Autobot! You are going down!" the Decepticon yelled as he fired his twin lasers at the ninja bot.

The stealthy bot quickly moved out of the way by jumping in the air, causing the lasers to hit an old building that had been next to the construction site, and he quickly threw all three of the ninja stars at Blitzwing as fast as he could.

Only one of the ninja stars hit and it hit right into Blitzwing's chassis. The ninja bot smiled and landed gracefully on the ground.

Blitzwing narrowed his optics at the ninja and quickly fired more lasers, only for the ninja to jump out of the way again and to get hit by a huge green wrecking ball from behind. Blitzwing fell to the ground and looked up at the bot who had hit him with the wrecking ball.

"Bulkhead let me take a crack at him!" Bumblebee said from behind his huge dark green friend.

"Sorry little buddy maybe next time." Bulkhead said turning to Bumblebee then back to Blitzwing as he got up and the two immediately started fighting with Prowl, the ninja bot, helping the huge green bot.

"But…fine! I'll help get Lugnut!" the younger mech said mad and quickly zoomed over to Lugnut who was already defeated by Optimus and Ratchet and was already in stasis cuffs.

"Hey guys need any help?" Bumblebee asked eager to help catch a Decepticon.

" No, we're good." Optimus said.

"Oh come on I can help! Let me take Lugnut in." Bumblebee said grabbing onto the stasis cuffs that were on Lugnut.

"Bumblebee! No! Don't touch the cuffs!" Ratchet warned. But it was too late. Bumblebee has accidentally somehow unlocked the cuffs on Lugnut.

Lugnut quickly smacked Bumblebee out of the way once the cuffs were off and did the same to Optimus and Ratchet. He quickly changed into jet mode and flew off and yelled for Blitzwing to do the same.

Bumblebee was sent flying into Prowl, who was about to throw a ninja star to defeat Blitzwing. The ninja star was sent flying but it didn't hit the Decepticon. It hit the big dark green Autobot and sent him falling backwards.

Blitzwings face went from hot head to random "Ha ha! Foolish Autobots!" he said before changing his face into calm mode and turning into a jet and flying after Lugnut.

Sari, who had waited outside the construction site, ran over to the Autobots with her key to fix any injuries. "Everyone okay?"

"Bumblebee what is your malfunction?!" Ratchet yelled narrowing his optics at the young Autobot.

"I was just trying to help." The younger bot argued.

"Well you 'helping' cost us losing both Lugnut and Blitzwing. Next time think before you do something stupid Bumblebee." Optimus said before him and the other Autobots transformed into vehicle mode.

Sari walked up to her yellow friend "You okay?" she asked worried.

"Yeah, I'm going to walk home…alone so go with the others okay?" Bumblebee said looking at his human friend.

Sari was about to protest but nodded and walked over to Optimus and quickly got into the new aged fire truck. Bumblebee watched his so called 'friends' leave the construction site.

It was an accident. He didn't mean to let the two Decepticons get away. They didn't even care about his feelings. Sari did…but none of them did.

"Oh who cares?!" Bumblebee yelled angrily "I don't need their opinion! I did nothing wrong! It's not like I meant for them to get away!"

"No…of course you didn't." a deep voice said from behind him. A deep voice that was…all to familiar.

Bumblebee slowly turned his head and he was soon looking up into the optics of the Decepticon leader.

"Mega…Mega…Megatron!" Bumblebee said freaked and started backing away slowly. Why wasn't Megatron at his base? Why was he suddenly here!? Had he been watching the whole time?

"Don't worry little Autobrat I'm not going to hurt you." Megatron said with an evil grin. "Those other Autobots didn't seem to care that you about your feelings. It wasn't your fault now was it? You were just trying to help."

"Y-yeah I was. Wait, why do you care!?" Bumblebee asked still back away.

Though every time he backed away Megatron stepped closer. "I don't but it seems to me that those Autobots don't care about you. Not one little bit."

Megatron smirked once Bumblebee stopped backing away and looked at the ground. "N-no they…they don't care." He said his optics wide.

"Then why don't you become a Decepticon?" Megatron asked.

Bumblebee's optics widened even more and he looked up at Megatron with fear "What!? I'm an Autobot. Y-you hate us! Why would I become a Depcepticon?"

"Yes, I do hate Autobots but I could use some new Decepticons, and unlike with how Prime and the rest of that team treat you, we'll treat you better."

"N-no you won't! Decepticons are worse! They're horrible. They…they-"

"SILENCE!" Megatron yelled and it immediately shut Bumblebee up. "Yes, we Decepticons are bad bots. But with us you'd get more respect. As long as you don't betray me and follow all my orders I'll treat you better."

Bumblebee couldn't believe what his audio receptors were hearing. Megatron was trying to convince him to be a Decepticon! But could it be true? Could joining the Decepticons give him a better chance? To be respected? To finally have some one care about how he felt. No, Megatron was a ruthless cruel bot that never cared about anyone…but he seemed to care now.

Bumblebee was taken out of his shock when Megatron extended his one robotic hand to him. "Well what do you say?"

It felt like forever as Bumblebee just looked at the horrible Decepticon leader's hand. Bumblebee soon felt his arm slowly come up and extend itself to shake hands with Megatron. Bumblebee tried to stop himself. He tried so hard to stop himself and he thought he did but when he opened his tightly closed optics he realized…he was shaking Megatron's hand. He also found himself…smiling.

He looked up at Megatron and into his bright red optics. He saw the evil grin on Megatron's face. Bumblebee would have continued to look into the face of Megatron of he soon didn't feel a sharp pain in his hand. He looked down and gasped at the sight.

A black and dark mist started surrounding him. From his hand and up his arm and all around his metallic body. His whole body was in pain. Bumblebee shut his optics tightly. It felt so painful.

The pain soon disappeared as the young bot felt Megatron let go of his hand. "There now that wasn't so bad was it?" the cruel leader asked grinning.

Bumblebee slowly opened his optics. His optics instead of the cute baby blue color they used to be was now an evil bright red. Bumblebee looked over his body and realized that Megatron had changed his whole look! His colors had been reversed. What had been yellow before was now black. What had been black before was now yellow. He felt like a completely different bot.

"W-what have I done?" Bumblebee said shaking in fear. He heard Megatron give a slight chuckle.

"You've joined the Depticons. Welcome…Black Bee." The cruel leader grinned and laughed.

Bumblebee…now Black Bee looked at the leader in fear. "No…no…" Black Bee mumbled. He soon felt the world turn black and white around him as he slowly slipped offline. Not believing what he had done.

**So did you like? Tell me what you think and maybe I'll continue it.**


	2. Where are you?

Hey people

**Wow, I got to say you people seriously love this story. Soon as I submitted it a few minutes' later reviews start coming in and I get messages of people getting story alerts for it. Not that I'm not happy about it I'm SUPER HAPPY!!**

**So of course I'm continuing the story. So please keep reviewing! I also think writing Transformers stories is getting me more and better reviews then Sonic ever did. Also if you like this story stay tuned for another Transformers story coming soon!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers I wish I did.**

**Black Bee**

**Chapter 2**

"Man where is he?" Sari said annoyed sitting on the couch of the main room of the Autobots base. "He should have been back by now even if he is just walking!"

"True, Bumblebee would never take this long." Optimus said with a hint of worry in his voice.

It had been about twelve breems since the Autobots had lost the Decepticons thanks to Bumblebee. Though maybe they shouldn't have been so mean to him. He was just trying to help. But he needed to understand he couldn't help with everything and needed to stop being so eager.

"I'm going to call him." Sari said getting out her cell phone and trying to reach Bumblebee. About a breem passed before she hung up. "That's weird. He never answered. He always answers when I call him."

"Let me try." Bulkhead said and trying to call Bumblebee through the connection link all Autobots had with each other. "Hey little buddy you there? We're sorry for yelling at you." No answer. "Bumblebee? Hello?"

Still no answer. What in the world was going on? Even if he was mad Bumblebee still would have picked up. All Bulkhead heard was static. Like the connection had been broken or something.

"He's not picking up." Bulkhead said worried.

"That's…that's just not like Bumblebee. He would have picked up!" Sari said extremely worried now. "What…what if some Decepticon got him?"

"Maybe the kid got distracted by something. Or he's out racing some one." Ratchet suggested trying to keep Sari calm. He was worried himself and maybe making up these excuses would help calm down. Even though they probably weren't true.

"But he would have picked up!" Sari argued. "We've got to go looking for him! Who knows what could have happened to him."

"Alright then." Optimus said sighing. "Autobots, transform and roll out!

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Ugh…man where am I?" Bumblebee asked himself. He remembered going offline for awhile. Something shocked him. What was it again?

The young mech tried to sit up but soon realized he couldn't. His hands and legs were strapped down to a metal berth. Soon everything came back to him.

Megatron being there trying to convince him to be a Decepticon. Then Bumblebee accepting the deal and his whole body changing. Megatron re-naming him...Black Bee.

"No! No! No! It was just a dream it couldn't have really-" Bumblebee cut himself short when he looked down and saw the Decepticon insignia where the Autobot one used to be. "Oh Primus! What did I do!? I joined the Decepticons! Oh for the love of Primus I totally fragged up this time!"

"A young bot shouldn't use such language." A voice said. Bumblebee turned his head slightly to see Megatron a few feet away.

"You…YOU DID THIS TO ME!!" Bumblebee yelled angrily.

"Now Black Bee. You know that's not true. You're the one that shook my hand. I only asked if you would like to join and you accepted it." Megatron said smiling slightly.

"I didn't know what I was thinking! And my names Bumblebee!" the young Decepticon said trying to break out of the straps holding him down.

"I see we need to change you personality wise. Don't worry Black Bee this will only hurt a little." Megatron said sighing.

"What will?" Bumble…er, Black Bee asked confused. He soon felt it. The sharp pain again. Except there was no mist this time. It was electricity coming from the berth. "AAAAAH! Stop! For the love of Primus! STOP!"

It seemed like a vorn had gone by till the pain finally stopped. Black Bee opened his tightly shut red optics. The world had changed. He felt like he had more power. He felt better then ever. Was this what being a Decepticon felt like?

The straps around Black Bee's hands and legs soon came unattached and let the bot free. Black Bee sat up and got off the berth and looked at Megatron.

"Now, who are you?" Megatron asked.

"I am Black Bee." The young bot answered.

"Who is your leader?" Megatron asked.

"Lord Megatron." The bot answered again.

"And what are you?" was Megatron's final question.

"I am a Decepticon. And I will destroy the Autobots at all cost." Was the young bots final answer.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Man how far could Bumblebee have gone?" Bulkhead wondered. This wasn't like Bumblebee at all.

"I'm telling you a Decepticon probably got him!" Sari said angrily. But she was more worried then angry. Maybe a Decepticon didn't get Bumblebee. Maybe he was just really mad and didn't want to answer anyone right now. She hoped that was the case. But no one could pick up Bumblebee's trail or his signal or anything! Where was he?

Sari sighed and leaned back in the car seat of the ambulance car that was actually Ratchet's vehicle mode.

"Don't put to much thought into it kid. He's probably just sulking." Ratchet said trying to keep Sari calm. They didn't need her worrying. Though they were all worried them selves. Ratchet though seemed more mad then worried though. _'Bumblebee if this is your idea of a joke then your just plain sick kid.'_

Soon sirens could be heard. But it wasn't coming from any of them. The Autobots quickly turned a corner where the sirens had been coming from. A huge building was already covered in a blazing inferno.

"Bumblebee will have to wait for now." Optimus said changing back to robot mode along with Bulkhead and Prowl.

"What!?" Sari said jumping out of the ambulance car as Ratchet also changed back. "But Bumblebee could be seriously hurt! Aren't you even the least bit worried about him."

"This will only take a minute kid then we can continue searching for Bumblebee." Ratchet said sighing.

Sari looked up at him looking like she was about to cry. But she quickly recovered and glared at him "Fine!" she said and crossed her arms.

Ratchet just sighed and followed the other three Autobots over to the blazing building. What could have caused this fire? Was it another Decepticon. Or was it naturally caused?

"It's like they don't even care Bumblebee is missing." Sari said watching her Autobot friends put out the fire. It was like they all thought this was a joke. But Sari had a feeling deep down inside her. This wasn't a joke and that Bumblebee was in serious trouble. "They probably never cared."

"No, they probably never did." A familiar voice said from nearby.

"Bumblebee!?" Sari said happily turning around. But no one was there. "Bumblebee? Did I…just imagine it?" she asked herself now confused. But it sounded so real.

"Sari, you shouldn't be here. You're the only one I don't want to hurt." The familiar voice said.

"Bumblebee that is you! Where are you? What do you mean you don't want to hurt me? Who are you planning on hurting?" Sari asked looking at every corner. "Bumblebee!"

"Sari…run." The voice said.

"But-" "RUN!" Sari took no chances and quickly ran off. Maybe it was Bumblebee and he was trying to protect her or something. Yeah, that was it. No…no wait a minute. The voice that yelled for her to run. It sounded like Bumblebee…but deeper and the voice didn't want her to get hurt…then who was the voice going to-

'_Oh no'_ Sari thought and quickly headed back to the other Autobots. They had the fire put out. They were still safe maybe she imagined the voice. _'Yeah I just imagined it. Wait…what's that in the sky. Oh no! Oh no!'_ "GUYS! DUCK!" Sari yelled at the top of her lungs.

The Autobots looked at their human friend and then quickly did as she said and ducked as a blast of black electricity almost hit them. It zoomed passed they're heads and hit a power line.

What in the world was that? Why did it look so familiar? The Autobots stood back up to their feet once they saw the blast hit a power line. They turned around to try and find where it came from. Sari walked over to them shaking.

"A-are you guys okay?" she asked worried.

Optimus looked down at the human girl. "Yeah but…what the Primus was that?" he said then his optics went wide. "Everyone! WATCH OUT!" Optimus yelled as he dodged out of the way of another blast.

The others quickly dodged also. Bulkhead grabbed Sari quickly before the blast almost hit them. They all hit the ground with a thud and again tried to find the source.

Bulkhead let go of Sari and looked at the others "D-did that electricity you know…look familiar to you?" he asked.

"Yeah but…it can't be him. His electricity is yellow not black. He wouldn't attack us either." Prowl said looking at his over grown friend.

"But it could be him. Before the first blast I heard his voice I-" Sari had no time to finish as a small blast almost hit them all. They all now knew where the source was coming from they all looked up at a figure standing on top of another large building. They're optics went wide.

"No…" Sari said her eyes wide with fear.

Standing on top of that building was the Autobot they had been looking for. But…he was different now. He was-

"…A Decepticon…" Optimus said optics still wide but now filled with fear.

"Bumblebee…" Sari said tears coming to her eyes.

"Hey guys, your little buddies back." Black Bee said with an evil grinning and looking at each and every one of they're fearful faces.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Alright for all who reviewed today and to who I said I was going to update this with chapter 2 Monday. My bad I lied I finished it just now. A few hours after I finished the first chapter. Seeing how you guys loved it so much. So chapter three will be done shortly! Thank you all for loving this story so far!**


	3. Fight at all Cost!

Hey people

**You people seriously love this story. I had TONS of mail of story alerts, favorites and reviews. One thing I'd like to say is…I love you all. Second is continue to read this story. Can't believe you all like it but eh, you all seem to love it.**

**Black Bee**

**Chapter 3**

"Bumblebee…" Sari said on the verge of tears. What happened to him? Did Megatron do this? "…Bumblebee…what happened to you!?"

Black Bee raised an optic ridge at the young human girl that he used to always hand out with. "Sari?" he said confused "Why are you still here? I told you to run."

"Why are you doing this Bumblebee? We're your friends! Who…who did this to you?" the young girl asked tears sliding down her face and hitting the cold hard cement ground.

Black Bee narrowed his optics a little and looked at the four Autobots he used to call his 'friends' and then he glanced back at the young female. "Megatron did it."

Optimus's fearful face soon changed to rage. _'Megatron…' _he thought angrily. Megatron had gone to far this time. He tricked Bumblebee into some how joining the Decepticons. But how? "Bumblebee stop this nonsense. Come with us back to the base. We can get you back to normal and-" the Autobot leader had no time to finish as Black Bee fired a mild blast at his feet.

"My names not Bumblebee." The young Decepticon said glaring at his once 'great' leader. "It's Black Bee."

"What? You let Megatron rename you or something little buddy?" Bulkhead asked confused.

"I'm not little!" Black Bee yelled and tried to hit Bulkhead with the blast from his energy stingers.

Bulkhead quickly dodged out the way and hit the side of a building, knocking a chunk of the building off.

"Bumblebee stop this! It isn't you! Your letting Megatron control you." Prowl said looking up at the much younger bot.

"Did you guys hear a slagging thing I just said? My names not Bumblebee!" Black Bee said even angrier now. This was one of the reasons he joined the Decepticons. These guys never listened to a thing he said!

"It's no use we're not going to get through to him this way." Prowl said looking at Optimus. Ratchet was helping Bulkhead up out of the building he nearly knocked over.

"We have to call him whatever Megatron renamed him. Megatron probably re-wired him. Maybe we can get through to him. Or at least distract him while one of us tries to turn him offline to we get him back to his normal programming." Prowl said in a low voice to Optimus, hoping Bumblebee hadn't heard a think they said.

Optimus nodded at Prowl's idea. "But who is going to turn him offline?" the leader asked in a low voice also. Bumblebee was sure to notice one of them.

Prowl glanced back at Bumblebee for a minute then gasped "Oh no…" he said optics wide.

"What?" the leader Autobot asked looking up at Bumblebee also and gasped himself with optics just as wide.

Sari was coming up right behind Bumblebee with her key in hand. Tears were still sliding down her face but she tried her best to keep silent coming up behind him. So far Bumblebee hadn't noticed. He was to preoccupied watching the Autobots and trying to figure out what they were planning.

While Bumblebee had hit Bulkhead with his stingers she had quickly ran into the building Bumblebee was standing on top of and ran up the stairs as fast as she could. _"Please…please let my key fix him!'_ she thought to herself, praying it would work. Praying that the key would fix whatever Megatron had done to her best friend.

Black Bee raised his optic ridge again wondering what the two Autobots were surprised about. They still weren't surprised he was a Decepticon were they? No, they were probably trying to trick him. _'Yeah, they just want me to turn around so they can hit me with everything they've got.'_ He thought. What they said before. Saying they could turn him back to normal. One thing was he didn't want to be an Autobot anymore. He loved being a Decepticon. He had more power. Power over them. Power over everyone!

'_Wait a minute…'_ Black Bee looked at the four Autobots. The two still staring in shock at him (or pretending to stare at something behind him to get him to turn around) and the medic trying to help the big one. But some one was missing. Who was it? _"Sari…where…where is she?'_ Black Bee thought worried. Were they hiding her or something? Maybe…maybe they were holding her hostage to try and make him be an Autobot again or…

Black Bee had almost toppled over and almost fell head first off the building as the human girl jumped onto his back. Black Bee kept his balance and tried to get the human girl off his back.

"S-Sari! What are you doing?" the bot asked trying to reach back and grab her.

"Fixing you!" she said trying to reach the top of his head so she could use her key. The first time they met and when Bumblebee got hurt and thrown into that new train car by StarScream…Sari had used the key to fix him. The place the key went was right in his head where that once black but now yellow arrow was.

"Sari! No stop! C'mon get off my back!" Black Bee argued still trying to reach her. Why was she doing this? _"I…I thought she was my friend but…but she's just like all them!'_ the young Decepticon thought, his already bright red optics getting brighter. _'No…no what am I thinking? What am I doing? Sari isn't my enemy…she's…she's my best friend and…and the others.'_ Black bee looked down at the others Autobots that were still staring. _'They're my friends too!'_ his red optics started to dim down a little. They soon became the old blue optics they once were before.

This wasn't him. He wasn't a Decepticon. He was an Autobot. A brave one at that. Megatron tricked him into doing this all. Oh Primus! He couldn't believe what he almost did. He almost tried to kill the others and he would have almost tried to kill Sari.

He let his arms fall down to his sides and stopped trying to reach Sari. "Sari…you…you can stop now…I'm…I'm not gonna try and hurt you all anymore."

"B-Bumblebee…is…is that the real you talking?" the young human asked. She stopped trying to reach the top of her friends head and tried to look at the front of his face.

Black Bee…Bumblebee turned his head so she could see his bright baby blue optics, and his trademark grin "Yeah, it's the real me."

Sari smiled as she saw her best friends' normal optics. She slowly slid off his back and stood next to him. "Don't…don't worry about your body Bumblebee…I'm…I'm sure we can get it re-painted or I can use my key and that will get you back to your normal color." Sari said smiling. She tried to not cry but the tears just came out. She was happy this ended. It hadn't gone on long but she was glad Bumblebee had gone back to fought Megatron's control.

"Yeah, we can do that." Bumblebee said kneeling next to his human friend and gently putting a hand on her shoulder.

'_Blaaaaack Beeeee'_ a voice said in the young bots mind. "What in the world?" Bumblebee mumbled looking around wondering if the voice came from some where else.

"Bumblebee? You okay?" Sari asked concerned.

"_You're disobeying your leader. You work for me. You're a Decepticon. There's no going back. Now destroy the Autobots…and destroy they little girl while your at it. I don't want her getting in the way.' _The voice of Megatron said. Bumblebee could hear it…it was coming from inside his head. "Oh no…oh Primus no…" the young bot said feeling the change in himself. Evil thoughts entered his head. _'I'm…I'm going back to the evil me…to Black Bee…ah…no I can't let my evil self hurt Sari and the others…I…I got to get them to run before Megatron's evil version of me takes over. I'll have to find a way to…a way to beat this evil me on my own. I can't let them…I can't let them get hurt from my mistake.'_

"S-Sari…" Bumblebee said with fear in his voice processor. He looked down at the top of the floor building he stood upon. His eyes kept flashing from baby blue to that evil blood shot red.

"Bumblebee…Bumblebee!!" Sari said worried. "Bumblebee looked at me."

"Slag!" Ratchet yelled.

"What? I thought…I thought he got out of Megatron's control wasn't he-" Ratchet quickly cut off Optimus.

"No, the kid can't do this on his own. He needs help. We need to get him offline and reprogram him back to his original program. There isn't any way to beat Megatron's control on your own. But…but we can't save him right now." The medic said frowning and looking at the ground.

"What? Why not?" Prowl asked concerned.

"He's stuck between Decepticon and Autobot right now. His programming is going crazy. If we tried to reprogram him now…he could…go offline…permanently." The medic said sadly knowing none of the others could possibly want that. "We need to get Sari away from him now!"

The other three Autobots nodded. "You guys head back to the base. I'll get Sari." Prowl said looking up at the young bot and the human girl.

"Be careful Prowl." Ratchet said placing a hand on Prowl's shoulder before transforming along with the other two and quickly driving off back to the base.

"I always am." Prowl said to himself as he watched the others drive off. He quickly used his ninja skills to jump to the top of the building and behind Sari. "We need to go Sari. There's no help for him right now. We'll get him later right now-"

"NO!" Sari yelled holding onto Bumblebee, who looked like he was in terrible pain, "I can't leave him here! He needs me!"

Prowl frowned and thought about just helping the little yellow mech on his own with the help of Sari's key. No…what if that caused more damage? "I'm sorry…we must go." He said and pried Sari's hand off of Bumblebee.

"No! NO! I have to help him!" Sari cried as the tears came to her eyes again and she reached out to her best friend as Prowl quickly flew into the air holding her close to his chassis. "BUMBLEBEE!"

"SARI!!" was the last thing the human girl heard her yellow mech friend yell to her before her and Prowl were out of seeing and hearing distance from the mech. Sari's eyes continued to swell up with tears.

'_Bumblebee…I will help you. Even if the others won't.' _Sari thought to herself as she dried her eyes and looked back at where she thought the building she was once a few minutes ago standing on…might have been.

x-x-x-x-x-x

**Like? Not like this chapter? Also I am NOT a SariXBumblebee fan. I just support their super awesome friendship.**


	4. Just like Them

Hey people

**One thing I have to say is I'm sorry I hadn't updated for awhile. I tried thinking on how to start chapter 4 but ended up not even thinking it up and starting a new fan-fic. But I'm back and will try and get Black Bee started up to its regular quick updates. **

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sari slowly opened her eyes. She sat up in her bed and rubbed her eyes. Her face was tear stained. She had been crying all night about Bumblebee. She wondered if any of the others had heard her. Like it mattered. She was worried about Bumblebee. The others didn't even try to help him. When they had got back to the base Prime ordered Sari to go to her room then they talked about something.

Sari would have come out of her room and listened in if they hadn't locked her in. They knew her tricks. If Bumblebee was there he would have got her out. No matter what the Autobots were talking about.

'_Bumblebee…'_ tears started coming to Sari's eyes again and ran down her face. _'Why? Why did this have to happen to you?'_ The young human girl grabbed her pillow and held it close to her chest as she cried. What if he was really gone now? What if they couldn't break him of the Decepticons control? What if he would…what if he would try to kill them all…including her.

'_No…no way! Bumblebee would do everything in his power to fight the control the Decepticons have over him! He's brave! He can do this he just…he just…he just needs a friend to help him through it.'_ Sari put her pillow back in its place and then wiped the tears from her eyes. Though she probably would be able to cover the fact she was crying. Her face was still tear stained and her eyes were all red. They'd would know she had been crying.

Sari jumped off her bed and walked over to the door. She opened in and peeked out into the hallway. Were any of them even up yet? Sari slowly walked out of her room and quietly closed the door behind her. She tried walking down the hallway as silently as she could. She was going to go try and find Bumblebee all on her own and she was going to use the key. _'The key…yeah the key will fix him.'_ The girl smiled and held the key close to her chest.

So far no one had heard her. That was a good sign. But now…now she was about to pass Prowl's room. He might hear her. He's a ninja! She wouldn't be surprised if he was following her right now.

Sari prayed as she passed Prowl's room that he hadn't heard her. Though sadly…luck was not on her side. The door to Prowl's room opened and he looked down at the small human girl who had almost succeeded in passing his room and getting out of the base. "Where are you going so early?"

Sari smiled and looked up at Prowl "Um…a walk? As we humans say early bird catches the worm!"

The ninja bot rose an optic ridge "You're going to go try and find Bumblebee aren't you?"

"N-no what ever gave you that idea?" Sari said becoming more nervous by the second. A bead of sweat slid down her face.

Prowl crossed his arms and sighed "Sari, we do care about Bumblebee."

"Oh yeah!?" Sari yelled angrily. Her mood had changed quickly. "Then why did we just leave him there!? He needed out help!! I could have used my key to help him I could have saved him…WE could have saved him! But you all did nothing and just watched him suffer!" Sari yelled even louder. This rage had been deep inside her since last night when Prowl had dragged her away from her best friend. She was now just showing it.

"We…we could have saved him…" Sari lowered her voice and tears yet again came to her eyes and ran down her face. "I don't…I don't want to lose him. He's…he's my best friend. I can't lose him."

Prowl frowned and kneeled down next to the tiny organic. "Sari, we…we had to leave him. Trust me, none of us wanted to. Ratchet told us that if we tried to fix him at that moment he could have gone offline."

"But…but I could have used my key!" the human reminded the ninja bot. She looked up at him. Tears still flooding her face.

"What if that would have made it worse Sari? None of us wanted to take that risk. Your key can't fix everything!" Prowl said raising his voice but he quickly calmed himself.

"But if Ratchet would have tried to fix him and he did go offline then I could have used my key to revive him! Like I did with Prime!" the human girl argued. The rage coming back. This was a waste of time she wanted to go out and find Bumblebee!

"He would still be a Decepticon though Sari! Like I said your key cannot fix every problem you face! This is one of them!" the ninja bot said trying to keep his voice calm. He gently put a hand on the young girls shoulder "We'll fix him. We promise."

The rage once again disappeared and tears came to her eyes once more. Sari then hugged Prowl and started crying into his chassis. Prowl looked down at her and hugged her as gently as possible. This had to be so hard for her to take. It was hard for them all though. The youngest of their team was a Decepticon and he needed help…before it was too late.

After what seemed like a regular human Earth hour, Sari had finally stopped crying and let go of Prowl. The ninja bot smiled down at her and gently patted her on the head "I'll do everything in my power to get him back. For you alright?"

Sari faintly smiled and nodded "T-thank you Prowl."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The young mech sat in a dark alley way. Hoping none of the Detroit people noticed him. So far no one had. That was good. He didn't want to talk to any one right now. He was too angry. If anyone even tried to talk to him he would easily snap their neck.

'_Oh Primus…I'm thinking those horrible thoughts again. All those evil thoughts. No…their…their Megatron's thoughts! He's the one trying to control me!'_ Black Bee thought and tried to remain under control and think happy thoughts. Happy memories. Anything that would make the evil thoughts go away!

He started to remember about all the times with Sari. His sweet human friend. She was so great. He taught her EVERYTHING about Earth that was exciting. Video games, music, TV, movies, and cartoons. He loved Earth culture so much. Why couldn't it be like that back on Cybertron? Oh yeah, cause their not human and Megatron's an aft hole.

Black Bee sighed and tried to get his thoughts off Megatron and start remembering Sari again. He tried to think of the other Autobots but Sari was the one on his mind. He didn't love her in what humans would call, dating relationship, he loved her in the kind of brother sister kind of way. Black Bee started to remember a song Sari had showed him. She said it was a song from a long time ago. What was it called again?

'_My girl…'_ Black Bee remembered sighing. He smiled. He remembered every word of that song. It was a great song. Even though it was old and wasn't fast paced or a rock song…it was still his favorite song. It reminded him…it reminded him of…of Sari. _'You're my girl Sari.' _The young mech chuckled at the thought. _'Yep…you're my girl.'_

Black Bee silently sung the song to himself. He tapped his metal foot on the cold hard ground he sat on. After awhile he stopped singing to himself and sighed. The young bot soon heard a slight chuckle. Where was it coming from? Black Bee looked around the alley way. "What in the world?" he looked to see if a human was any where but it was raining now. The humans had left the streets and gone home or into stores. Or were driving around in their cars.

He heard the chuckle again. He rose to his feet and continued to look around "Who's there!?"

'_You're there.'_ A voice said. It was coming from inside his head. Was it Megatron? No this voice was different…it was his voice.

"Wha…what's going on?" Black Bee asked holding his head. He wasn't thinking these thoughts was he? Evil thoughts…he wasn't thinking them was he? They were all flooding his head. Thoughts of destroying the other Autobots…destroy the humans of Detroit…and following every order Megatron gave him, no matter what the cost.

'_You've really slagged up this time Black Bee.' _The voice said then laughed a little. "My…my names not Black Bee…it's…its Bumblebee!" the mech said and tried getting the evil thoughts to go away by remembering good times. But it wasn't working. The evil thoughts just kept coming and coming. "For the love of Primus who are you!?"

'_I'm you. I'm the voice inside your head. You're not crazy so don't even try saying that. Maybe just to calm you down you can say I'm your other half. I'm the evil side of you. The one that wants out. The one that wants those fragging Autobots dead and to serve Megatron!'_ the voice said. Every minute the voice sounded more sinister.

"I won't let you! I don't want to hurt them…get out…GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Black Bee yelled.

'_No ones going to help you. You're a Decepticon now. You fight for destruction. You do…whatever I tell you to. Cause now…I'm in control.'_ The voice said _'Be what you truly are Black Bee…be the evil Autobot you've always been. Free the evil you've held inside for so long.' _

"No…NO!" Black Bee continued to yell. He held his head in pain. More evil thoughts kept entering his brain. He was going crazy wasn't he? Or was Megatron doing this to him? He wasn't going to break. He wasn't going to let this evil side of him taking over he-

Black Bee's arms dropped to his sides as another evil image entered his mind. One that just made him snap. The image of Sari lying dead on the cold hard Detroit ground…and Black Bee standing there. Covered in her blood…and smiling.

"No….NO! SARI!" Black Bee fell to his knees and tried not to leak fluid from his eyes…or what the humans called it, crying.

'_Don't fight me…'_ the voice said. But Black Bee didn't listen. He transformed into car mode and drove out of the alley as fast as he could. His car mode was exactly like it was when he was Bumblebee but the colors were reversed. Black Bee drove as face as he could. Hoping to escape the voice. But he knew he couldn't the voice was apart of him and all those thoughts. All those thoughts…were his.

He didn't know where he was going but he knew one thing; he needs help. He wasn't going to the Decepticons, they wanted him on their team. He wasn't going to the Autobots, he might lose control and kill them all. But he would keep trying…he would keep trying till he found help. Help from some one…and hopefully hope would be found.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Wow! You all are lucky. I had actually had the idea of ending the story right here and letting you all wonder what would happen. But I'm not like that so I won't. Will update soon**


	5. The Evil Inside

Hey people

**Wow…just wow…you people SERIOUSLY wanted this story updated fast. You all sent in ideas…like that…man I was shocked at all the good ideas. None of you made it easy for me! NONE OF YOU! You all had such great ideas! Darn you all! But I still love you. Also this is a long chapter!**

**This chapter was inspired by the ideas that LadyDragon010 and Jessangel249 sent it! Thank you both.**

**Remember…LONG CHAPTER! Member to eat and go to the bathroom and feed your dogs! Or…whatever floats your boat.**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers…if I did I'd be rich**

**Black Bee**

**Chapter 5**

The ocean was so beautiful now that he took the time to look at it. It was so full of life and the sun reflected off it. It was also…so…blue.

'_Wow why didn't I ever take the time to enjoy it?'_ Black Bee asked himself. Probably because he was always racing by it and not even giving it a second glance. But now that he took the time to look at it…it just made all his worries disappear. That's exactly what he wanted too. He wanted to try and forget his evil personality. The one that was growing inside him every second. The one that kept trying to take over him at every chance it got. But he wasn't going to let it.

He wouldn't be able to out run his evil side though. It was a part of him. Though maybe he should find a deserted island or place. That way maybe he wouldn't hurt anyone. He even could try and beat the evil side of him. If he was lucky Megatron wouldn't find him and hopefully the Autobots wouldn't either.

Black Bee's optics scanned the ocean for any island. Any at all. He prayed that none of them had people inhabiting them. His optics soon spotted an island. It looked empty. Though something seemed so familiar about it. But what was it? He was going to give it a try though. He was going to head for that island and make sure no one was on it. If no one was then he could stay on the island till he beat his evil self completely. Though how long would that take?

It didn't matter. He would take all the time in the world if it meant getting rid of his evil self and…and possibly getting back to Sari. Though what if people were on the island? If he saw any body he would run. Run as fast as he could and try and get off that island so no one got hurt. Then he would go search for another one and again; pray no one was on it.

Black Bee looked around the docks. Trying to find something to use to get to that island. He soon spotted a boat. It was a boat big enough at least to carry him to the island. A smile came to his face and he walked over to the boat. He hoped no one was on this boat at all. He so hoped everyone was off the boat.

Black Bee got himself on the boat and quickly scanned it for any organic life. It seemed fine. No one seemed to be one it. Black Bee sighed in relief. Now…how was he going to get it going? _'Now what am I supposed to do?'_ he asked himself and tried to think.

He soon felt something move underneath him. Black Bee looked down. Nothing was there. So what was moving? It…it was the ship! The ship was moving! But how? Black Bee had scanned the whole ship for any organic life! No one besides him was on this ship! He thought about jumping off the ship but once he looked down at the water below he backed away from the side of the ship. _'Okay…that's…that's not a great idea. Not at all.'_

Black Bee wondered where the ship was taking him. Though it seemed to be going in the direction of the island he had wanted to go to. That was good. Right? It had better be.

It felt like a full vorn before they even got to the island. Though it had only been a half an hour. But to Black Bee it felt longer. The ship stopped near the shore of the island. Black Bee looked off the side of the ship again and smiled. There was sand on the island so that would soften his fall.

He jumped off the side of the ship and landed on the soft sand. He turned around and the ship had already taken off. He smiled even more and waved "Hey! Thanks for your help whoever you are!" even though he was thankful he was so happy to be off that creepy ship.

Black Bee turned his head back to the island he now stood on. It looked like a jungle. Trees were everywhere. This island still reminded him of something. But what? He just shrugged and walked into the mass of trees. He pushed some branches out of his way but got hit by a few. He continued to search the island. So far no one seemed to inhabit it.

Though maybe he should have thought that so soon. Black Bee soon heard some one coming…actually now it sounded like more people coming. But it didn't sound like an organic. The sound was much louder. It sounded like an Autobot…or…or a Decepticon.

'_Oh no…oh no! Why? WHY! Why did that ship have to leave! Man!'_ Black Bee started backing away as the sound got closer. _'No…don't…don't come this way! STOP!'_ Black Bee quickly turned back in the direction from which he came from and started running but- _**SMACK!**_

The poor young Decepticon ran straight into a tree and fell backyards. He was completely unconscious now.

Though it didn't matter. Cause what ever was coming came and they spotted him. They found him…and were going to take him…to their leader…the one called…Blackarachnia

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

"Black Bee…Black Bee…Black Bee." The great leader of the Decepticons repeated to himself over and over again. "Why do you keep trying to hide? I can still find you no matter where you are."

Megatron had already had a signal on his new Decepticon recruit. He was on some island. Wasn't this island where he had gotten the last signal from Blackarachnia? Was Black Bee there with her? Megatron had never bothered to check to see if Blackarachnia was still alive or not. She wasn't **THAT** valuable to the Decepticons. She was just some freak robot organic. Though some times she came in handy.

Should he go check it out? No, if Black Bee was there he could handle her. Though if he kept fighting the control Megatron had over him. He was going to overload himself and give himself a virus. _'Oh well…he's an acceptable lost.'_ The great leader thought with a small grin. _'He's an acceptable lost…just like you were…StarScream.' _

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Black Bee winced a little. He felt a slight pain coming from his head. What happened? Oh yeah! He freaked out and ran into a tree. _'Man…I'm stupid. I should have paced myself better.'_ He told himself. Though who was he kidding? He could just never slow down no matter who he was. Be it his good self or his evil self.

The young Decepticon knew he was lying down on the cold ground. Though it was dirt he was laying on…wet dirt. Well it had rained. The rain probably hit here and made the dirt wet. It felt so gross. He wanted to sit up and open his optics to look at his surroundings but what if some one was watching him and just waiting for him to wake up? Though he had heard no one so far. But mostly he just wanted to get off the disgusting ground.

Black Bee made his decision and sat up as quickly as he could. He opened his optics wide. Some of the wet dirt was still on his back. "Eeeeeew…" he said disgusted. He rose to his feet. His whole back side was almost drowned in mud. It felt so wrong. "Man…this is going to take FOREVER to get out."

"You'll get over it. It's only mud." A voice said from close by. Black Bee almost jumped out of his servos when he heard the voice. It sounded female…it sounded…familiar. Black Bee took no time to think and quickly changed his hands into his energy stingers. "Alright! Come out and maybe I'll take it easy on you!"

A laugh could be heard then. It sounded like the same person. "You wouldn't dare hurt a lady would you?" the voice said as the source of the voice came down from a tree in front of Black Bee, and she was hanging from webs.

"B-Black…BLACKARACHNIA!?" Black Bee yelled backing away. What was she doing here?

"Oh chill out kid. I'm not going to hurt you. Now put your stingers away little bee." She said walking closer to him.

Black Bee didn't know whether to listen to her or not. But he did as he was told and changed his energy stingers back into the electronic robotic hands they were once more. "You're…your not going to steal my powers again are you?"

"Why would I do that to a fellow Decepticon?" she said standing in front of him and running a finger down his chassis.

Her touch made him blush and made him almost jump out of his servos again. "So, what did Megatron rename you? I'm sure he wouldn't let you keep the name 'Bumblebee' it sounds weak." She said smiling and placing a finger under his chin.

Black Bee glared at her and smacked her hand away. "I like my Autobot name, thank you very much!"

"Oh…sorry. Didn't know you were still just a weak child bot." the lovely femme said grinning.

"I…I am not a weak child bot!" he yelled angrily. His bright red optics got even brighter as the angrier he grew.

"Then what's your Decepticon name?" she asked again, happy to see the evil coming out in him.

"It's Black Bee! There! You happy you slagger?" he then realized what she was trying to do. She was just trying to make him mad. The burning pain in his chassis and head made him realize it. His evil side was showing itself again. She was bringing it out in him. Black Bee breathed calmly and tried coming himself. It worked. Thank goodness.

Blackarachnia frowned. "Oh…you wrecked it. Where's the fun in tormenting you if you're not going to even get mad?"

"Shut up!" Black Bee said. He realized he was getting mad again. He yet again tried to calm himself. Why was it so easy to get him mad now? Or was it the evil him that was getting mad?

"You know. You're a lot cuter not that you're a Decepticon." The femme Decepticon said grinning. "Your colors are nice and you've got a burning rage and a strong will to fight anyone that stands in your way…but why…why don't you use it? Why don't you fight? You could have easily beaten the Dinobots with your stingers."

"D-dinobots? You mean they were the ones after me?" the young mech asked. That's what was so familiar about this place! Bulkhead had told him that Prowl had put them here. Cause he felt some spark of life in them or something. Who knew what Prowl meant half the time?

"No, they weren't after you. They were looking for me. You see when you stepped foot on this island I saw you. You looked very familiar. I watched you for awhile. You looked so scared and helpless." She explained. Though a small grin came to her face when Black Bee looked mad again after she called him 'scared' and 'helpless'. "Anyway, I wanted to see what you would do if attacked. I was going to attack you on my own but then the Dinobots were headed in your direction. I was going to let them handle you and you could test your skills. But all you did was run like the weak little Autobot you once were."

"I am not weak!" Black Bee yelled. Rage was once again burning inside him. But this time he didn't want to calm down. He was mad. He was tired of her calling him weak and scared. He wasn't! He was brave! He was a warrior! "I…am a Decepticon." He said with more anger in his voice this time. His red optics getting redder by the minute. His rage was not just at Blackarachnia though. It was…at everyone.

His anger was at Megatron for making him this horrible monster he had become. His anger was at Blackarachnia for calling him weak and helpless. His anger was at the Autobots for thinking he was to young to do anything, for calling him short, for yelling at him for mistakes and not even saying it was okay or that it was an accident!

Though out of everyone, there was one person…one person he could never be mad at. _'Sari…Sari I'm going to destroy everyone that's ever done horrible things to me. But I'll save the Autobots for last. Okay? Then I can see you again…and…and we can fix this all. I'm not going to lose you…everyone else is in the way. So I'm getting rid of them all.'_

Blackarachnia started backing away. Maybe she shouldn't have tormented him. He seemed so angry now. It was like he was a totally different person. "H-hey kid…calm down. I…I was just teasing you." The femme said trying to calm him down.

"I…am not…A KID!" Black Bee said stepping closer to her. "You Decepticons are the cause of all this." He said glaring at her. His glare made Blackarachnia freeze right there. Why was he scaring her? He was a kid! Though he seemed mad when she called him a kid.

"L-look I'm sorry. I didn't know. Calm down!" she said scared now. Black Bee was soon right in front of her. He grabbed her wrist and held on with a strong grip.

"You should be honored…you're the first to be crushed under my power!" he said grinning and easily without even trying snapped her arm right off and threw it to the side.

Blackarachnia screamed in pain and then pushed the young mech away and tried running into the mass of trees. But Black Bee grabbed her other arm and tore it right off.

The femme fell to the ground in pain as a mixture of blood and oil hit the ground. "Oh for the love of Primus…PLEASE STOP!"

"Quite!" Black Bee yelled and smacked her across the face. "You deserve this…just like everyone else." He said and changed one of his hands into his energy stinger and aimed it right at her. He looked straight at her. Right in the optics…and his own got wider.

Her face was filled with fear and pain. What was he doing? He hurt her just because she called him names! He ripped her arms clean off! For the love of Primus he was becoming a psycho path!

Black Bee lowered the energy stinger and slowly back away from her "I'm…I'm so sorry! I'll…I'll get you to a medic as fast as I can. Oh my Primus what have I done?" he said with fear in his voice. His hand changed back to normal and he fell to the ground and held his head "I'm not like this…I'm not like this."

'_But did you see what you did? Don't say you didn't enjoy every moment of hurting her. You loved it. No one torments us- er…I mean you. You're all powerful. Destroy her, destroy Megatron…destroy…the Autobots.'_ "NO! STOP! GET OUT OF MY HEAD!" Black Bee yelled. The voice was back. It was trying to take control of him again. The Decepticon looked up…Blackarachnia was gone…along with her arms he had torn off. She ran off…but probably not to get help…probably to find a way for revenge.

"Please stop…I don't want anyone else to suffer. No one…no one else." The mech said. His whole body was shaking.

'_You will obey me! I am tired of being trapped in here! I want out! I want revenge! LET…ME…OUT!' _Black Bee screamed in pain as he felt a burning pain inside his chassis. It felt like his whole body was melting away. "STOP!" _'NEVER!'_

After a breem or two Black Bee rose to his feet. A small grin came to his face "I'm…I'm finally free. No one can stop me. Sit back and enjoy the ride Bumblebee because I…will have…my revenge." His voice sounded so much deeper and demonic. Black Bee decided to forget about Blackarachnia for now. He'd come back for her and the Dinobots later.

He looked at his surroundings. Which way was the shore? Black Bee sighed "Guess I'll just have to try and find it by guessing the way." He said and picked a direction and walked that way. Though no matter what way he took he still had to push pass trees. He also had another problem he needed to figure out. How was he going to get off this island?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Prowl searched high and low on the far side of the city of Detroit. All four Autobots had split up into groups to try and find Bumblebee. They'd figure they'd cover more ground this way. Though if they found Bumblebee they had but just one mission; turn him off till they re-program him back to his original programming. Though it would be hard to offline him for a couple of breems since he seemed so different now.

Prowl had noticed that Bumblebee's skills had heightened. He was more focused, more prepared, and determined to destroy them all. Though he seemed to have two weaknesses. His anger was the first weakness. He got mad easily. Sari…was his second weakness. He didn't seem to want to hurt her. Sari had even told them that Bumblebee wanted her to run before he attacked them. He still cared for Sari. If that part of him was still there then they had a strong chance of getting him back.

After this was all over though, Prowl was going to kill Megatron. Of course that cruel Decepticon would go after some one so young. Bumblebee wasn't strong enough to handle Megatron on his own. So he was forced into this of course and changed by Megatron. None of them were actually strong enough to defeat the great Decepticon leader but still Bumblebee probably hadn't stood a chance.

He was also the youngest. He still had much to learn so Megatron singled the young mech out as the one who would fall for anything and be the easiest to get to do his bidding.

'_Damn you Megatron.'_ The ninja bot thought, using an Earth language curse word. _'Why must you take the ones we care for and love for your own gain?'_

Prowl actually knew the answer to that question. Everyone knew it. Megatron cared for no one. Megatron hated and treated everyone the same! Probably even his own men! It wouldn't be much of a surprise to anyone if that cruel leader's men turned on him! All that evil bot wanted was power. That's all he ever wanted. If anyone even got in the way of his quest for power…he'd destroy them in a nano click.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Sari sat in the futuristic fire truck. She looked out the window and held her key close to her chest. This morning the Autobots had tried to stop her from coming with them to help Bumblebee. Well three out of the four of them did. Prowl helped her convince the other three to take her. At least she knew Prowl was on her side to get Bumblebee back as soon as possible.

No…she knew everyone else wanted him back but it seemed like some times they didn't care. Maybe it was just her anger getting the best of her.

She wished she had gone with Prowl to search rather then Optimus. She liked the Autobot leader but she wanted to go with Prowl. At the moment, with Bumblebee gone, he was all she trusted. Though the ninja bot wouldn't let her come with him since his vehicle mode was a motorcycle and he had a fear of her possibly falling off the side.

The young human watched as they passed tons of cars. She counted each one that passed out boredom _'Forty-nine…fifty…fifty-one…fifty-two…' _this was getting boring. While counting the cars she was trying to spot Bumblebee too. Though Optimus had told her to just relax for now and that he would keep his optics wide open for the young mech.

Optimus looked every corner, every street…any where that Bumblebee might have gone or hadn't gone. Could he already be at the Decepticon base though, possibly telling Megatron the location of there base? _'No! I must trust that Bumblebee would fight this control! I shouldn't lose faith in my teammates.' _

Though it seemed that faith was not part of this at all. Maybe it wasn't him who needed to have faith in his teammates. Maybe it was his teammates who needed to have faith in him. Okay, this was stupid; he was turning the blame on his team now! How low could he go? To actually blame the team he'd fought many battles with and suffered through so much with. _'I have faith in you Bumblebee, but please…have faith in me too.'_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

He was off that a cursed island! Thank Primus! Black Bee walked passed the many humans on the docks that were staring at him and asking questions among themselves.

"Isn't that one of them Autobot guys?" "Which one is he?" "I think he's that Bumblebee feller!" "But the colors are wrong!"

Black Bee so badly wanted to destroy them all. But he had no time right now. He had bigger fish to fry…or in this case…bigger Autobots.

How he had gotten back was a funny story…well to him it was. Black Bee searched the whole island. He never ran into the Dinobots. Or that filth of a femme…Blackarachnia. He had no time for such weak bots. His search went on for awhile. About possibly two Earth hours. The trees were such a pain to get by. He knocked down every tree that got in his way. So most of the island's trees were now fallen. He wondered how the Dinobots never even noticed. Though Blackarachnia might have told them to stay away from him.

He soon came across a boat. A metal boat. How it got there? No clue. But it was there. It was even big enough to carry him. So he used it and some how made his way back to Detroit.

Now the real question came to mind. Who was going to be the lucky bot to go offline first? Megatron? No…not right now. Maybe later. It was because of that Decepticon that the evil part of Bumblebee was set free. He would thank Megatron by destroying him last.

Prowl? No…that slagging ninja bot might have ticked him off some times but he wasn't worth the time or was worth have the honor of dieing under Black Bee's power first.

Ratchet? Bulkhead? Prime? Yes…Prime. Optimus Prime would be the first to go. That loser of an Autobot didn't deserve to be a leader. He was a worthless pile of scrap metal. So Black Bee was going to end Prime's worthless existence. Black Bee would give him the honor…of going offline under his power…first.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

'_For the love of Primus…Bumblebee where are you?'_ Prowl asked himself over and over again. His rage over Megatron had now shifted to worry over Bumblebee. What if Megatron had offlined him for going against his power? Or what if some other Decepticon got a hold of him? Prowl prayed to Primus that none of those theories were true.

The young ninja bot soon reached the docks. He looked around. Hoping by any possible chance that Bumblebee might be here. Though it was a slim chance. Bumblebee was probably-

Prowl gasped as he saw Bumblebee walking in his direction. The ninja bot quickly hid out of site. Why did the Autobot gone Decepticon look so much meaner? More filled with anger and hate and possibly even revenge. Bumblebee soon passed where Prowl was hiding himself. Once the ninja saw Bumblebee was far enough away from hearing distance he quickly turned on his comm. link.

"Prime, it's Prowl. I've found Bumblebee. He's about to leave the docks. Come here quick. I need helping turning him offline for awhile."

"Alright we'll be there soon. Just try and keep him at the docks for now though." Prime answered.

Prowl nodded and turned off the comm. link connection with Prime. He needed a plan to keep Bumblebee on the docks. But what? He didn't want to cause senseless violence. He had no intention of fighting with the young bot. Though an idea hit him…an idea that might keep the young Decepticon to stay at the docks till Prime and the others arrived. It was risky…but it was the only way to keep Bumblebee there.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**I would continue but I'm sure you all need a rest right now. Next chapter will come up at some point! Are you all still enjoying it? Sorry this chapter was so long also. I wanted to fit both the winners' ideas in. Also to both winners; I changed your ideas around a little. Not by much though. So anyway…chapter 6 will hopefully come soon! I don't know I still need to work on my other Transformers fan-fic 'Human Life' so if you hadn't read that fan-fic yet and your waiting for chapter 6…then go occupy your time by reading that story or other peoples stories. What ever works for you. NOW YOU MAY REVIEW!**


	6. You will always be Remembered

Hey people

**I'm so sorry! It's taken me FOREVER to update this story! I'm starting tons of new ones and all that and it's taken me forever. I'm trying so please be patient. Also sorry the fight scene in this chapter stinks. I'm not good with fight scenes. **

**Oh and here's a surprise. It's the final chapter! Yeah, I know this story was only six chapters long. But hey, it can't last forever and I have NO IDEA what Bumblebee should do anymore after this so…just read it don't worry you might possibly like the ending. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own any characters in this story. I wish I did though.**

**Black Bee**

**Chapter 6**

'_This might be the only way I'm going to get his attention and keep him here till the others arrive.' _Prowl said to himself. He came out of his hiding place and turned to face Bumblebee who had his back to the ninja bot _'Here goes nothing. Sorry Bumblebee.'_ Prowl took in a deep breath then yelled "Hey short stuff!"

The ninja bot smiled slightly as the young Decepticon stopped dead in his tracks and slowly turned to look at the Autobot "W-what did you call me?"

"I called you short stuff. Come on tiny fight me!" this was completely out of Prowl's nature and he couldn't believe he was saying these things. But right now he needed to keep Bumblebee here.

Black Bee glared at the ninja bot. His goal right now was to destroy Optimus Prime. He couldn't let his anger get the better of him. He turned away from Prowl and continued walking.

Prowl frowned then got out one of his ninja stars and threw it passed Black Bee. The ninja star hit the ground in front of the young Decepticon which made him stop. "Are you to afraid to fight tiny?"

Black Bee's anger rose. He hated being called 'tiny' or 'short' or anything that had to do with being small. The black and yellow mech turned and faced the ninja bot. Prowl almost froze in place after seeing the Decepticons glare. Was this really Bumblebee?

"Don't you **EVER **call me tiny!" Black Bee roared and charged at Prowl. His anger had yet again gotten the better of him.

The young ninja bot jumped out of the way and quickly threw two ninja stars at the young mech. This couldn't be Bumblebee. Could it? Prowl had to remember, Megatron re-programmed the poor bot. Bumblebee could be a killing machine if that's what Megatron wanted!

Black Bee quickly tried to dodge the ninja stars. He dodged one but the other hit him in the shoulder. The Decepticon winced and looked at the weapon now lodged in his shoulder. He grabbed a hold on the ninja's weapon and ripped it out.

Prowl's optics widened. The Decepticon had made it look so easy! The ninja star had looked like it had been in Bumblebee's shoulder pretty deep but the mech had ripped it out of himself easily. Though that wasn't what shocked the young ninja. What shocked him was the look on Bumblebee's face when he pulled the ninja star out. He was grinning.

It was an evil grin. Like he had enjoyed pulling the star out of himself. Oh Primus who in the world was this?

"Oh foolish Prowl, you actually think you can beat me? The mighty Decepticon Black Bee. FOOL! No one can beat me! I am all powerful and you-" before the ninja bot could react the young Decepticon threw the ninja's own ninja star back at him and it managed to hit Prowl right in the chassis "…you just have no power at all you weak spineless fool."

Prowl dropped to his knees as the ninja star hit his chassic. He glared up at Black Bee. This was Bumblebee…but it was an evil Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee…ngh…please stop!" Prowl pleaded.

Black Bee raised an optic ridge "Wow, never thought I'd see you beg ninja bot." he said then grinned yet again "But don't worry I'm not going to kill you. Your time will come later. My main target right now…is Prime."

"Prime?" Prowl's optics widened. Black Bee turned away from the ninja bot and started walking again. He didn't get far when he felt something latch onto his leg. He looked down and glared at the ninja bot.

"Let go. Don't make me have to hurt you again." Black Bee said patiently. He waited a minute or two. Prowl continued to hold onto the Decepticons leg. Black Be just sighed and used his other leg to kick Prowl off.

Prowl winced and lost his grip on the young Decepticons leg. "Just stay out of my way Prowl. You'll get your punishment later." The Decepticon said before walking.

Black Bee soon sensed something coming his way. _'The Autobots…' _he grinned slightly. They were coming for him. Prowl was a distraction. Just to keep him here. But they didn't know that they were leading themselves into Prime's destruction.

He stood there waiting as the Autobots came into view. Once they were close enough they transformed out of vehicle mode and into robot mode. Black Bee saw Optimus holding the young human girl. _'Grrr…he has no right to touch her or even be in her presence.' _

Optimus's optics widened as he looked behind Bumblebee and saw Prowl lying on the docks motionless. Black Bee caught Prime's gaze and smirked. "Don't worry. He's not offline he's just…in stasis lock."

"Bumblebee you didn't-" Prime had no time to finish as he had to dodge the electricity blast that was sent his way.

"For the hundredth time! My names not Bumblebee anymore!" Black Bee said angrily and aimed his stinger at Prime again "Now, put down Sari and I'll make your death quick and painless." He said with a slight grin.

The Autobot leader glared at the small Decepticon. This couldn't really be Bumblebee could it? "Bumblebee please! Calm down! We can help you beat Megatron's control over you!"

Black Bee glared at Prime "Guess I'm just going to have to beat it into your head that I'm doing this all on my own! Megatron's not controlling me anymore! I'm doing this cause I want to!"

"T-that's not true! Megatron is just making you say that! He-" "SHUT UP!" Black Bee yelled "I am not under Megatron's control anymore! I'm being serious! I **want **to do this! Are you getting it you stupid pathetic piece of scrap metal!"

Optimus just blinked in surprise. This didn't sound like Bumblebee at all! Did…did they really lose the youngest member of their team to…to the Decepticons?

"Prime?" Sari said looking up at the large red and blue Autobot "Prime?" Optimus looked at the human girl and shook his head "No, I refuse to believe that your doing this on your own free will Bumblebee. Some one's controlling you and I'm not going to rest till I know who is."

Black Bee just sighed "Whatever." He fired a blast of electricity at the Autobots, making sure that the blast didn't hit Sari.

They all dodged as fast as they could. Optimus tightly held onto Sari. "Prime! This isn't really Bumblebee is it?" the human girl asked, tears coming to her eyes.

Optimus frowned "I'm…I'm not really sure anymore. But we need to keep you safe. Just stay here." He said as he placed her behind some wooden boxes that were about to be shipped, before this crazy fight had started.

Sari was about to protest but Prime had already joined the fight again. She peeked over the boxes and watched the whole thing.

Black Bee was firing electricity blasts at the Autobots yet again. They kept dodging but they knew they couldn't keep this up forever.

"What are we going to do boss bot? We can't hurt him…can we?" Bulkhead asked looking down at his leader.

Optimus said nothing. He then looked at Ratchet who nodded. The young leader sighed "I hate to say it but we have to attack him with all we've got. Or at least enough to put him into stasis lock. Even if it means hurting him." Prime said as he got out his axe.

Bulkhead looked doubtful but sighed then took out his giant mace while Ratchet took out his retractable magnets. "You'll thank us for this later kid." The old medic said.

Black Bee smiled "Finally. An actual fight." He grinned and then charged right for them. Bulkhead threw his mace right towards the Decepticon but Black Bee disappeared out of sight before the mace hit him.

The mace smashed into the ground. Bulkhead looked around "H-hey where'd he-" the large Autobot had no time to finish as he felt a pain in his back side. Bulkhead hit the ground now in stasis lock himself.

Black Bee stood behind the fallen Autobot with his stingers out. "Pathetic. You are so dumb." The young Decepticon dodged as the old medic tried to use his magnets to grab the Decepticon.

"Come on old bot! Try and get me!" Black Bee said and used his wheels on heels to charge towards Ratchet.

The medic's optics widened as he felt the young Decepticon kick him right in the stomach. The medic doubled over and fell to his knees, holding his stomach in pain. When did Bumblebee get so strong?

Black Bee grinned down at the old medic then slowly turned to Prime, who was in complete shock. "Prepare to go offline Prime." He said before disappearing. Optimus looked around to see where Black Bee was going to come from.

He soon felt electricity surge through his body. He let out a cry of pain. Did Bumblebee's electricity sting always hurt this much?

Sari's eyes widened as she saw electricity flashes hit Prime from all around. "Prime!" she yelled concerned. "Bumblebee please stop!" but her cries were left unheard as the young Decepticon continued to attack the young leader.

It felt like a vorn had passed till Black Bee had stopped sending surges of electricity through Prime's system. Optimus felt the world turn black all around as he fell backwards and hit the ground. He soon heard a voice in his head _'System's shutting down. Stasis Lock' _he **was **going into stasis lock! But he didn't want to! He needed to help Bumblebee!

He kept his optics open and tried to fight going into stasis lock. He looked and saw Black Bee standing right in front of him with both his stingers aimed at his spark chamber. His optics widened slightly. "B-Bumblebee…please…" it hurt just to speak.

Black Bee frowned and charged up his stingers "My names not Bumblebee. Good bye…Prime."

"No!" a voice yelled. Black Bee's own optics widened as Sari ran in front of Prime. The young Decepticon quickly pulled his stingers away before the blast could come out and the electricity was sent through the air.

"S-sari?" Black Bee said concerned. "W-what are you doing?" he asked confused. Wasn't she happy for him?

Tears ran down the human girls face. Black Bee noticed that she wasn't only sad…she was also afraid…she was afraid…of him. "Bumblebee…please stop! We're your friends! You're not like this. I don't believe that you'd ever be like this. Megatron is doing this to you!"

"Sari he's not-" "BUMBLEBEE! PLEASE! Please come back to us…please. I…I miss you." The human girl said crying more. "Please Bumblebee…"

Black Bee just stood there with a scared look on his own face. Optimus noticed this. Was Sari…actually getting to him? _'She's right…this isn't me. But…Megatron isn't doing this to me…it's me doing this to me.' _Black Bee felt a slight pain rush through his spark chamber. _'What in the name of Primus do __**you**__ think your doing? I'm in control! Not you! You do what I say!' _ The evil voice…it was him. The evil side of him was the one doing this. Trying to kill his friends, hurt them, make them pay…for things they never even did.

"No…no you're not in control!" Bumblebee yelled holding into his head as sparks came from his body.

"Bumblebee?" Sari said concerned. Optimus watched in shock. Bumblebee was right…Bumblebee had been controlling himself…but it was an evil version of him.

Bumblebee felt a sharp pain in his back. He slowly turned his head and saw that Prowl had gotten out of stasis lock and hit him with a ninja star. Bumblebee also heard a voice in his head again. But it wasn't the evil one _'System shut down. Going into stasis lock.' _

Bumblebee smiled as he felt himself go in stasis lock. _'Thank you Sari.' _The young Decepticon fell backwards and hit the ground and immediately went into stasis lock.

Sari just stood there. She looked at Bumblebee, not sure what to say or feel. She shook her head then turned to Prime.

She walked onto his chassis and took his key off from around her neck and used it to heal the Autobot leader. Prime smiled as he sat up "You…you did a good job Sari."

Sari smiled slightly "Thank you." She jumped off Prime's chassis "Um…should I go heal the others?" she asked. Prime nodded. "After their healed we'll take Bumblebee back to the base. We'll make sure he's back to normal."

Sari smiled even more. A breem passed before they finally had everyone healed. Ratchet gently picked up the young Autobot that had been forced into being a Decepticon. "Poor kid. He really didn't deserve this." The old medic said sighing.

Ratchet looked at Prime as the young leader transformed into vehicle mode. "Load him up. We'll take him back to the base and get him back to his regular programming."

Ratchet nodded and walked over to Prime as he gently placed Bumblebee one the back of the new aged fire truck. The others transformed into vehicle mode themselves. Sari opened the passenger side to Ratchet's vehicle mode and smiled as she closed the door "Okay…let's get our Bumblebee back!"

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The others waited in the main room of the base as Ratchet tried to get Bumblebee back to his normal programming. Though what the old medic had said when they got back to the base got them thinking.

'_I can't promise that he'll be 100 back to normal. His personality might possibly be…slightly different from the original Bumblebee. But I think we'd rather have that then have him be a Decepticon. I'm not sure if the kid will be traumatized by all this or not. Who knows if he hurt anyone else while like this. But no matter what...we have to help him through this.'_

And they would. No matter what it took they'd help Bumblebee go back to being the cheerful Autobot he always was. But who knew what he'd be like when he was an Autobot again. Would he still love human culture? Would he be afraid of new things that he wasn't afraid of before? Would he be more of a rebellious bot then he was before?

Who know what the future held. But they all hoped that he'd be the Bumblebee that they all knew and loved.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet sighed as he got the medical tools needed to re-program Bumblebee. The old medic wasn't sure if he could do this. He only knew the young bot personality wise. But he didn't know everything about the youngling. This could be a problem.

"R-Ratchet?" the old medic turned to the young bot and his optics widened. Bumblebee's sad red optics were looking straight at the medic. The young bot had seen all the wires hooked up to him and saw that his spark chamber was wide open. This was how robots were usually programmed. You had to change the program in there spark chamber.

"Kid? You…you okay?" he asked walking closer to the medical berth that the young bot was lying on.

Bumblebee didn't answer. "Ratchet…is…is everyone okay?" he asked concerned.

Ratchet nodded slightly. "Sari's key healed us. I wish it could heal what Megatron has done to you." He said then smiled "But don't worry I'll have you back to normal soon."

Bumblebee looked away from the medic. After a minute or two he turned his head back to look the old medic right in the optics "No." "No? No what?" Ratchet asked raising an optic ridge.

"Ratchet, there's…there's nothing you can do for me." Bumblebee said with a faint sigh. Ratchet had a confused look for a second then his confusion turned to anger "Don't say that solider! You're going to make it through this! Your-"

"Stop lying! For the love of Primus Ratchet you knew this whole time that there was no hope for me!" Bumblebee yelled. Ratchet stayed silent for a second he looked at the ground, his anger fading. "I…I know. A Decepticon's programming is permanent. The Elite Guard couldn't even change you back. But I'm not giving up on you! I can-"

"Ratchet…offline me." The medic's optics widened at the younglings request. "What? No! Are you crazy! I can't do that to you! Your so young you don't deserve this you-" "Listen to me!" the young bot yelled, interrupting the medic.

"We both knew this whole time there was never any hope for me. Never any hope that I'd ever go back to being an Autobot. But we both kept our hopes up. Praying that there'd be help for me but we knew there wasn't. There's this evil…evil me. He's been trying to gain control ever since this started. He succeeded a couple of times. He made me hurt Blackarachnia. He made horrible images run through my head. Worst of all…he made me hurt you guys…and almost made me hurt Sari. It's what he wanted to do. No matter what I do I know I'm never going to be able to beat him…so…so I want you to offline me. So that he can never get out and hurt anyone be it Autobot or Decepticon." The young yellow bot looked up at the medic. The look in the medic's optics said that he didn't want to do this. "Please….Ratchet."

The medic closed his optics. Why? Why did this happen to the kid? What had Bumblebee ever done wrong? He didn't deserve this. "Do…do you want to say goodbye to the others?"

Bumblebee shook his head. "They'll try and stop me no matter what I say. Tell Prime that it was great serving under his command and that he's a great leader. Tell Prowl that I'm sorry for always making him mad and making fun of him. Tell Bulkhead that I think he's a great artist and that he should keep painting. Tell yourself that I said you're a great medic and that you were pretty slaggin brave to fight in the Great War. And…and tell Sari…that I'll miss her and that…she was the best friend that I'd ever had and that…I love her."

Ratchet opened his optics slightly "I'll…I'll tell them kid. I'm…I'm going to…to miss you. You're the bravest Autobot I've ever known."

Bumblebee smiled "Thanks Ratchet." He said as he closed his optics "Thanks…everyone."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Ratchet walked into the main room with the saddest expression anyone could ever had. The others looked up and saw his face.

"What happened? Where's…where's Bumblebee?" Sari asked concerned.

"He…he…" Ratchet couldn't get the words out. This was the second hardest thing he'd ever had to do in his life. The first being…having to offline Bumblebee.

"He what?" Prime asked worried. What had become of their youngest member?

Ratchet looked at each one of their faces and sighed "He asked me…to offline him. He's…he's gone."

"What!?" Sari yelled. Tears came to her eyes and rolled down her face "Your lying! Please say you're lying!"

"Ratchet?" Prime looked at the medic. He knew this was no lie. "I'm…I'm sorry kid. He wanted this. From the beginning he and I both knew…there was no hope to bringing him back to the Autobot side. When we brought him back I was hoping there'd be something I could do for him but…he stopped me and asked that I offline him so…so that no one else would be hurt."

Sari just looked into Ratchet's sad optics. She felt her heart break into millions of pieces. Her best friend…was really gone. "Bumblebee…"

Bulkhead picked up Sari and held her close. Bumblebee was his best friend too…and now…he was gone.

Prowl turned away from the eyes and covered his optics with his hand. His eyes started to leak fluid…he was crying.

Optimus looked at the ground. He then looked up at his spark broken comrades. "Today, we lost a great comrade. We doubted him and I blame myself more then I blame anyone else. Bumblebee, despite being young, was a brave Autobot and deserved more respect and deserves to be treated as an adult. He will be remembered and honored. There was always more to him…then meets the eye."

_The End_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**It is the end! Now first off…DON'T HURT ME! I know…I…I killed off Bumblebee. Now first off…I LOVE Bumblebee but this was always my plan for the ending in the beginning and I never wanted to change it. Now I doubt there will be a sequel. I like this story as it is. Also again sorry for the bad fight scene. I stink at fight scenes. But again…I'm sorry I ended this story short and I'm sorry I killed off Bumblebee. I hope you enjoyed this story. It was fun to write and I'm glad most of you enjoyed it. If you want to read more of my Transformers stories then go to my page. I'm glaf you enjoyed the story. Thank you all for your support!**


End file.
